(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasmadisplay panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device.
In particular, the OLED device of the above known display devices includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned between the two electrodes; an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton; and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Since the OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike an LCD, its thickness and weight may be reduced. Further, since the OLED device has superior characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the OLED device has gained attention as a next-generation display device.
To drive an organic light emitting element of the organic light emitting device, a fan out unit for connecting a gate line (or a data line) and a gate IC (or a data IC) is formed in a peripheral area of a substrate. However, connection wires formed on the fan out unit may have different lengths so as to have different resistances, thereby delaying signals transmitted through the connection wires.